Hitman Renia: Cacciatore Famiglia
by BayonetPoppy
Summary: Renia is back with a new story with new challenge from the clone hitmen the 'Cacciatore Famiglia'. Now the Vongola must face the mighty clones before they succeed in their goal.
1. Welcome back!

**Hitman Renia: Cacciatore Famiglia.**

**I don't own KHR!**

**Welcome back!**

Gun shots can be heard throughout the Varia mansion. Where a fight between a rival Famiglia and the Vongola assassins is taking place, however now the rivals are dropping like flies. "We need to get out of here!" One of the men yelled at the other.

"No! If the boss finds out that we failed we'll be dead anyway!" A knife flow passed the man's face cutting it without him noticing.

"Ushishi! This is like a cat and mouse chase, the only things it's the cats that are being hunted!" Bel giggled while throwing his knives hitting all of his targets…even his own comrade.

"Ouch, Bel-senpai that hurt." Fran whined emotionlessly.

Bel grinned "Shut up, Froggy!" and he throws more knives at the Frog boy. The men from the rival Famiglia began to shot back at the two. So they jumped up out of them, as Squalo ran passed through the gap between Bel and Fran and slashed two of the men.

"VOOOOI!" He roared at the remaining men.

Two of the remaining men fan down the hallway and saw a basement door and tried to open it.

Levi and Lussuria joined the other three men "Isn't-" they said in unison.

"Yep!" The other three answered.

They heard gun shots coming from beyond the door.

The door suddenly opened and woman with long silky black hair wearing a green mechanic uniform holding a shotgun. She stepped out of the basement and shot a man that was charging behind the Varia assassins.

"You just going to stand there and let these pussys takeover or are we going to put them to sleep!" She grinned which made her amber eyes grow wider.

The five men smiled with the woman and then turned to face Squalo. "So what's the plan, commander?" Frog boy and Bel tilled their heads while they asked their commander on what to do next.

Levi and Lussuria crossed their arms wondering the same thing. Squalo blushed and gritted his teeth. _I can't think of anything!_ He started screaming in his head.

Then the woman put her arm around the silver haired man's neck and pulled him close to her chest. "AW! Look his blushing, how cute!" She mocked.

He pushed her away "we spilt up and meet at boss's room!" He yelled.

They all split up into three pairs Bel with Fran, Levi with Lussuria and the woman with Squalo.

She and Squalo ran strait a head eliminating all that was in their way. "Ha! It's been a long time since I last went on a killing spree!" She laughed. She swung her lug over Squalo's head kicking one of men hard.

She re-loaded her shotgun while Squalo covered her. She carried on running down the hallway leaving Squalo behind. "VOOOI! What the hell are you doing?!" He screamed.

"I am going to save my husband's sleep!" She giggled shooting the men in her way.

Squalo gritted his teeth and kept on fighting back.

She sees a big door and opens it with one hand. When she opened the door the only thing see could see were a pile of dead bodies and a man sitting on a grand chair.

The woman smiled and walked over to the man. When she got closer she could see that the man was sleeping peacefully. She put her soft pale hand onto his cheek and rub it gently "you're so cute when you're sleeping" She said softly.

"R-Renia," the man mumbled in his sleep.

"Xanxus," she replied.

Xanxus opened his eyes slowly with the first thing he sees is her amber eyes. Renia pressed her lips agent Xanxus' and he kissed her back as she ran her hand through his hair.

The other Varia comrades barracked through the door "BOSS!" They all screamed the same time, but Frog boy he just said it emotionlessly.

Xanxus stood up and pulled his twin guns and starts shooting at his men. They avoided all of the sky flames then ran away from their boss "stay still so I can kill you!" Xanxus raged.

"No thank you!" Lussuria cried pushing Levi out of his way, so that he can get a head of the others.

Renia sat on his chair with Fran sitting on her lap "Ren~ I want something to eat." Fran took off his frog hat and put it on the arm of the chair, so that he can hug Renia _whenever I hug her she'll do anything I say._

"Okay Fran we'll go out of dinner!" She suggested.

"Yay!" He put his arm in the air but still had a straight face.

**A/N: Thank you for reading that squeal of 'Hitman Renia' I hope it will be just as popular as the first one.**

**PS: Cacciatore is Italian for Hunter (I think, I searched it) if I'm wrong tell me so I can change it. **


	2. Blow up!

**Hitman Renia: Cacciatore Famiglia****.**

**I don't own KHR!**

**Blow up!**

"I'm going!" Renia put her cloak over her shoulders while her husband's men are fight over who is taking charge when she's gone. "Hey hey! Come on, we all on who is in charge when I'm gone!" They all stopped and stared at her.

"R-Ren-Ren, the bartender, that we don't have, isn't a good idea to have looking after the mansion." Lussuria signed then punched Levi instead of Squalo.

This made Renia think until she came up with an idea. "Bel and Fran, I here now know pronounce you bartender and bartender!"

"Ushishi! What do we have to kiss now?" Bel giggled.

"That's why I'm still here." She did a chuckle at the end that almost sounded like Bel's laugh. She open the huge doors with both hands on each door and gave them a big push and waved goodbye to the men.

Renia made her way to the Varia privet jet to do some studying in Japan on robotics with her two friends (AKA: Her Sensei's) to produce more Mosca robots for the Varia, however no one else knows that but her and Xanxus.

From the ten years she spent in Italy she doesn't feel like she belong in Japan anymore. Especially when her ex-crush is in a relationship with his sister's best friend plus Hibari is still breathing.

It didn't take long for her to arrive in Japan with the new adjustments she did to the jet to make it faster (top secret adjustments). As she existed the jet she breathed in the Sakura scented air "at least 'bird brain' wouldn't be doing his hunting any time soon!" She smiled to herself.

She begins to walk throw the forest to find the Vongola's hideout that they used for emerges, even though it gets blown up all the damn time.

As Renia gets closer she sees different coloured flames in the dissents. Then she hears the clashes of weapons "why does every time I come back to this places crap always happens?!" Renia starts to run towards the battle wondering to herself what all the fighting is about. _Maybe it's that Famiglia that we beat the hell out of and now they're trying to take out the main generation? What the hell do I know? I'm just a useless mechanic that can't even protect her best friend! I just go and die!_ She bit her lip of the thought of what happened ten years ago while she still lived in Japan with Tsuna and Reborn.

She made it too the battle field where she sees Yamamoto and Ryohei facing off a shadow that was using the cloud flame and a man wearing a long trench coat with spiky black hair and has a sniper using the rain flame.

Yamamoto and Ryohei were losing badly. The two feel to the ground after the intense air combat. They looked up at Ryohei miming at her to run however she was too shocked at what she was seeing and froze.

Then the two men that they were facing saw her. The man in the trench coat began to walk towards her "leave her! You're fighting us!" Ryohei called out trying to grab the enemy rain guardian's attention.

The cloud guardian stomped on Ryohei's head to stop him from talking "broken things should not be noticed."

Yamamoto got up from the ground and started swing his sword around trying to hit the shadow-man. "Get off him!" He sliced the shadow and saw what was under it which made him freeze on the spot. "B-but your just a-" before Yamamoto could finish the shadow-man's hand grow and cloud flames surrounded it grabbed him.

"Kornos! We only came here to set an example not to kill!" The man in trench coat shouted at the shadow reminding him of their mission. Kornos hesitated for a moment and let go of Yamamoto.

While the man in the trench coat was distracted Renia punched him in the jaw and grabbed his sniper and pointed it at him. Kornos stepped forward but stopped when Renia pulled out her shotgun "a wise man once told me 'keep a gun with you at all times, so if a man tries something with you blow their fucking cock off'." She smirked "know get the hell out of here before I do as I was told!"

"You don't remember us, do you?" Said the man.

"SI, I do remember your ugly mug, your Dagur, but I don't know Lady in black is over there." She glared at Kronos.

"Kornos, we must take are leave!"

Kornos nodded then shadows formed around the two of them and as the shadow got smaller they despaired along with the sniper that grabbed hand off Dagur.

She ran to Yamamoto and Ryohei and begins to panic. She throws them both over her shoulder and carried them both over to the base.

As she got closer she hear a beeping sounded and ducked.

The beeping stopped.

So she took a look…

Then it blow up.

"I would say I'm suppressed…but I'll be bullshiting…"


	3. Children!

**Hitman Renia: Cacciatore Famiglia.**

**I don't own KHR!**

**Children!**

Renia woke up after the explosion that happened god knows how long ago. She raised herself, finding it hard to believe that she wasn't in pain. She stretches herself opening the cartons…wait 'cartons'?

She looked down at where she was resting remembering the grand bed before and man in it.

"Xanxus! Why the hell are you and your bed doing in Japan?!" She yelled at him and started throwing plant pots and vases at him.

Xanxus opened his eyes and stared at his wife for a second and trued his head away shutting his eyes again "your too nosey."

Renia gritted her teeth and jumped onto Xanxus, giving him punches the all over "You Stupid piece of shit! Answer me!" She screamed.

Xanxus Grabbed her arms and rolled over so that Renia was under him.

After a small struggle they looked into each others eyes. They both begin to blush and gulped.

Renia got out of Xanxus' gripped and held his head puling towards her own.

they pressed lips as if it has been years since the two lovers last meet. Xanxus pulled back so that he could tell his wife something important "R-Renia, I want to have a child with you!" He leans forward to kiss her again. However the look on her face put him off a little. "Don't you want children?"

Renia strained herself to smile "w-well, it's not that…"

"You don't want children with me?"

"No, no, no!"

"Than what?!"

"I don't think I'll be a very good mother, that's all." Her smile twitched.

Xanxus was biting onto his lip trying to restrain himself from killing her.

The door opened and behind it was a tall man with brown spiky hair smiling down at the couple. "It's been a very long time hasn't it, Renia?"

She squinted her eyes trying to make out who was…"No freaking way! Tsuna?!" She laughed.

"Oh! So you do recognises me?" He giggled.

She nodded "si, you still have that mark give when I kneed you in the face ten years ago (in my case six weeks ago)!" Renia pointed out the faint purple burse on Tsuan's face.

"It was a keeper!" He joked rubbing his cheek. Then they both laughed together making Xanxus jealous.

"So were I'm I?" Once again she looked around the room comply forget that her husband was on top of her.

"Your still in Japan, only you've been moved to the main Vongola HQ, we informed Xanxus on what happened and he came all the way from Italy to see that you were alright…and to scold me." He explained.

Xanxus looked down at Renia hoping that she'll look at him, but she didn't. She was still looking at the man who stopped him from becoming the next Vongola boss.

"Are my Sensei's here?" She asked.

Tsuna nodded "they've been waiting for your arrival," He said holding out his to her.

Xanxus looked at the two of them ignoring him as if he never there at all.

He got off Renia so that she can go with Tsuna. He saw her run towards him, his greatest enemy' without thinking twice with a bigger smile then she ever showed him.

They walked out with each other leaving the ghost husband alone.

Xanxus made a tight fist digging his nails into his skin and biting his lip trying to holed back the sound of his cries.

"Ciaossu!" A recognisable voice of a baby greeted him in a panda cosplay.

"What is it?" He groaned.

"If you ask me, Renia loves you more then anything."

"What makes you say that?"

"Haven't you realised how much stronger she was since you first meet her?" Reborn asked.

Xanxus looked at him with wide eyes, but didn't reply.

Reborn sighed "I guess not." He jumped onto the other mans shoulder and whispered into his ear "she's pregnant."

Xanxus was shocked, so shocked he fell off the bed and found it hard to breath. "H-how do you know?" He asked.

"Viper told me that she's been throwing up non-stop every morning and has been eating a lot of pickles!" Reborn explained.

"H-how long?" He stuttered.

"Three mouths!" Reborn smirked.

Xanxus stated pounding his fist to his chest like he was having a heart attack. "She didn't tell me!"

"She's refusing to believe it even when the symptoms saying that she she is." Reborn then remembered that she was partly Lal.

Renia's husband struggled to pull himself back onto the bed.

So, he gives up and runs out of the bed room to be with his wife.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to upload a new chapter! In the next chapter, we will be learning more about the mysterious Dugar and Kornos.**

**Oh! Can you guys give me some ideas for what I should call Renia's and Xanxus' baby, I'm thinking it should be a boy but I don't mind some suggestions for girl names! **


	4. Trade!

**Hitman Renia: Cacciatore Famiglia.**

**I don't own KHR!**

**Trade!**

_Cacciatore Famiglia._

_The Cacciatore Famiglia are clones made by Verde to kill Sawada Tsunayoshi and Renia. However, the clones turned on Verde for a reason that is still unknown._

_With the brains of Donner they were able to produce box weapons called Abomination boxes, which are far stronger then are normal boxes. Instead of using box animals they use mythical monsters that are nothing like in the fairytales._

_Members._

_Name: Dagur_

_Birth: Unknown_

_Gender: Male_

_Flame: Rain (also can use Sky, Cloud, Mist, Lighting, Storm, Sun)_

_Box weapon: Abomination box Black Pioggia Mermaid_

_Weapon: Sniper _

_Partner: Fridrik (Puffin)_

_Statues: Alive_

_Blood type: Unknown_

_Height: 188cm_

_Wight: 77kg _

_Name: Kornos_

_Birth: Unknown_

_Gender: Unknown_

_Flame: Cloud (also can use Sky, Lighting, Rain, Mist, Storm, Sun)_

_Box weapon: Abomination box Black Nuvola Hydra _

_Weapon: Unknown _

_Partner: Unknown_

_Statues: Alive_

_Blood type: Unknown_

_Height: 168cm_

_Wight: 57kg_

_Name: Donner_

_Birth: Unknown_

_Gender: Male_

_Flame: Lighting (also can use Sky, rain, Mist, Cloud , Storm, Sun)_

_Box weapon: Abomination box Black Fulmine Harpy _

_Weapon: None _

_Partner: None_

_Statues: Deceased _

_Blood type: Unknown_

_Height: 190cm_

_Wight: 79kg_

Renia read the report and face palmed herself and looked at Tsuna through her slender fingers "this is really all you've got on them?" She sighed.

Tsuna nodded "we also have a video of one of the attacks on are men." Renia looked at him as if to as play the damn thing and so he did.

She couldn't hear a thing not even the things around her but something was attracting Tsuna and the men in the video. When she looks closer she sees a blue light in a river and made it out to be a woman with a fish tail. The men went closer to her, the smile on her face turned into a psychotic grin while her bright blue light turns black and drags one of the men down into the river and more Mermaids came dragging more men into the river.

Then Dagur picks up the camcorder "Feeling well sister?" He smirks. "We all want to be reunited, so that's why we are holding the wife and son of the tenth in exchange for you, see you in three months to see what you choose!" He turned off the camcorder after showing Kyoko and her baby being smothered by Kornos' shadows.

"We need to make the trade soon!" Tsuna told her.

The door suddenly swung open by Xanxus, and marched over to Renia and pulled her up from the chair so that he could put his arms around her. "Won't let you trade my pregnant wife to save yours!" He yelled as he lifts up Renia's shirt showing Tsuna her pregnancy lump.

The three of them were shocked on what they were seeing. Renia removed her husbands hands with force and spun her body to face Tsuna "I owe Kyoko for what she did for me ten years ago, I will do anything to make shore that she is safe!" She said.

"Even if it means that you and are child would die?!" Xanxus protested.

Renia didn't look at him as she nodded "please, Tsuan, Xanxus, let me do this!" She begged the two men.

Tsuna smiled and agreed "thank you, Renia, I will forever be in your debt."

Xanxus had about enough of everything that's be going on. "I relieve you," he told her while removing his wedding ring dropping it onto the floor and walks out of the door.

Renia swings her head and sees the ring on the floor and chases after Xanxus "Xanxus?! Xanxus?!" she called out his name over and over till she was at the point where she couldn't scream out any more. She then fell to the floor after feeling her baby give her a hard kick.

Tsuna walked over to her and kneeled beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder "we'll make the trade tomorrow," he told her and then walked off.

"Five months! Five months!" She repeated.


End file.
